This invention relates to apparatus for administering oxygen or other gas to a patient, and more particularly, relates to such apparatus in the form of nasal cannulae having narine tubes which project into the nares of the patient.
Prior art nasal cannulae typically comprise two tubular narine prongs projecting perpendicularly from opposite ends of a tubular cannula body and extending generally parallel to one another for insertion into the nares of the patient, with the cannula body secured against the nose and upper lip by support tubing which loops over each ear of the patient, or by a headband extending around the head of the patient. Other types of prior art nasal cannulae are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,931,358 and 3,726,275. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,358 lengths of tubing 30 are extended at one of their ends through holes provided in a bridge member 6 whereby the terminal ends of the tubing are held in a predetermined spaced apart, parallel relationship for entry into the nares of the patient. Adjustment of the spacing between the narine tubes is accomplished by insertion of the narine tubes through different openings in the bridge member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,275 discloses an arrangement wherein two lengths of tubing are crossed over at the narine ends thereof, and secured in fixed relationship relative to one another by cement or adhesive or the like, and a ring 24 placed around the crossed-over portions of the tubing. The narine tubes 12 and 16 in this patent are adapted to flex or move within limits upon facial movement of the patient using the nasal cannulae. Still other prior art devices are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,693,800 and 3,513,844.
Most prior art nasal cannulae are manufactured from highly plasticized PVC or similar plastics, and in most cases have relatively heavy and bulky bridge members which are both unsightly and uncomfortable to the user.